Collection of Warped fariy tales
by miss.smiley1055
Summary: Little Red ridding hood,Beauty and the beast,, Alice in Wonderland will be redone. Some in dark twisted ways other modernized. Each beautiful, soulful, memorizing and refreshing in there own way. I wanted to do a fan-fiction for the grime brothers fairy tales along with one for Through the looking glass, but it wasn't categorize.


_**Chapter 1; The Girl in red and the Lone Wolf:**_  
>School had never broken me so much till this week. Till now I've gotten by. Good grades, no clubs, sports, dances, friends, boy friends or anything like that. But now everyone was looking at every one. In such a small town a murder goes a long way in. The past two days no one can do anything let alone breath with out some one watching you or everyone knowing.<br>It drove me crazy I didn't need every one looking at me like I was a bug under a microscope. I liked being quite and unnoticed, but that wasn't going to happen. Two days ago Travis White was murder...so they say. I think he got drunk and pasted out or killed him self. He was the towns booze Jockey. There wasn't a day or night that man wasn't wasted out of his mind. His wife left him and took the kids with her when she found him cheating on her with another man.  
>It was the towns biggest scandal for years and still might be now if he wouldn't of died. Now I don't mean to sound cold hearted but the truth is he was due to die anytime now. The man drank in liquor what normal humans drink in water. The mans liver was probably so shot he couldn't pee right.<br>But now hes gone and the town was in mass hysteria . They were scared it would be a line of serial murders and maybe it would be but I think there all just trying to make it more than what it is. I though people were nosy then but now it was worst like I said you cant breath with out some one telling someone else about it.  
>I walked into class early and sat in the back but not in the corner. That seat was Matt James seat. And no one took it. After five minutes or so people shuffled in and took there seat. People talked but cautiously. The bell rang and last minute people rushed in.<p>

Rachelle sat down in her right full thrown. In the front of the class. She was the prettiest most popular girl. Well she was more of a back seat debutaunt kinda popular in my opinion. After the first 20 minutes or so Mr. Matt James pops in to his seat.  
>Now usually now one says much or even looks at him when hes late, but with you know going on every one whispers and gossips about him. Although he looked as if he could careless. Before he took his seat he opened the window. Now that wouldnt be all that rude but this is Main in December. Its freezing. So every one starts complaining but yet no one stands up to close it. Well after a while I felt like i was freezer burnt so I got up and closed it.<br>Now all eyes were on me.  
>"Open the window Masterson." Matt says to me.<br>It came out as a growl. I suppose it would of been menacing if it were not for the fact my ear drums couldn't process the noise fully because they were frozen. I sat back in my seat after closing the window. He got up to open it.  
>" Its 22 degree's out James, I'd rather not get pneumonia." I say looking at him with my innocent blue eyes.<br>"Maybe if you got it then you'll learn your place."  
>He opens the window and looks at me like he's daring me to open it.<br>So I got up pushed in my old as sin chair and closed it. As soon as he went to say something the bell rang for us to go to first period and we all went to the hall.  
>Matt goes and catches up with his click to tell them probably what the little girl in history did and how as a women she should know better. But I didn't care Matt got away with everything because he was scary and scary good looking, he was 6'8 foot, deep brown haireyes, killer white smile and he was a foot ball player with football playing buddies. With that you can see why he's intimidating. I don't know what it is but today every body's getting on my Nerves.

**Later that day after lunch: **  
>I was walking down the hall with Shelby ( my obnoxiously dimwitted cousin.) when I see Mr. Jerk Bag aka Matt Knock this kid Alex's books out of his hands and shove him to the ground. I felt bad because he was a nice kid, really smart and quite. But Matt choose to pick on him. The worst part he was his brother.<br>I help Alex up and Shelby picks up his books.  
>"Thanks Scarlett.'' He says just above a whispers.<br>I tell him its no big deal and offer him a ride home but he just says no, that his mother was coming pick him and Matthew up in a moment or two. That's exactly how he put it to.  
><strong>Matts P.O.V: <strong>  
>Alex and I are in the car on the way home. I try to get him to talk to me but he just stares out the window and ignores me. When we get to the house Alex goes straight to the living room and turns on the TV. I go and sit next to him on the couch. "Hey Bro!" I say. He just looks at me and looks back to the TV without a word. "ALEX." I shout "WHAT!" Alex screams. I look at him with this really depressed look on my face. " Why have you been ignoring me all day?" I say to him. He just stares at me and then storms off to his room.<br>Late that Night:  
>I can't seem to get any sleep at all. My mind is racing and I can't stop wondering why Alex had been so frustrated with me earlier. I don't know why it's bugging me so much but for some odd reason it is. So at this point I've decided to try again. I get out of bed and walk over to Alex's room and knock on the door. "Hey Bro are you there?" No answer... I open the door to see him reading a book with his headphones in. He couldn't hear me I guessed. He looks up at me and then looks right back at his book after rolling his eyes at me. I walk over to the bed and sit next to him and take his headphones off of him. "What the hell?!Why did you do that?" He snarled. "I've been trying to talk to you ever since we left school and all you have done is ignore me." "What's your deal?" he just looks away with a sad look on his face. what's wrong? I ask. He gets up and walks down stairs , I hear the front door open.<p>

Wolfs P.O.V:  
>I go past the football field and see a few people their drinking and carrying on. But none of them were who i was looking for. I continued down toward the park. She wasn't there either. The blood moon would soon be gone and I needed her. I wasn't sure who she was but I would find her.<br>I saw a girl walking down the road. Her short black hair, brown eyes and long legs made her recognizably. I got closer to her to see if she was it, if she was her. She wasn't even close.

**The next day:**  
>"legs torn off, left chest cavity gone, spin removed and face mangled to the point it was mush." That was Shelby's way of being nice and respectful to the dead. I guess the bluntness runs in the family.<p>

...

Winter Home coming. I dreaded the word. I was hopeful when I heard they might cancel it because of Rachelle's murder. There was so doubt about it she was killed in cold blood. It was so bad they're (Her family) going to have to do a close casket.

Every one was acting sad and depressed over her death. It was sad but once every one heard homecoming was back on it was all rainbows and unicorn. It was no secret that the youth of Main Chester High were very Juvenal. Seven, that's the number of girls out of the Junior class who got pregnant last year at prom. That was the lowest number in a good 2 decades.

Down here girls had babies and married by the time they could drink and if you didn't by then you were 1.) stuck up 2.) unattractive 3.) A lesbian. All of which sound better to me than wasting my life away being some dumb hicks house wife.

I ditched school and went dress shopping with Shelby. She got a dress that scream take me now and I don't care who's watching baby. It also screamed Shelby at the same time. It was short barley covering her thighs, baby pink with a low sweet heart neck line, rhinestone's, glitter,ruffles and a bow. It looked like a princess threw up on it.

I chose a just above knee length, it was a dark blood red with a black velvet flower/ vine pattern on it and a silky black bow around the waste. It came with almost a mix of a Shaw and a cloak. That was a red color to. Shelby chose a 7 inch pair of pink pumps that had been showering with glitter. I chose a simple pair of flats.

" Your so simple, no guys going to ever want you if you don't stand out." Shelby states when she see my apparel. I wanted to say that she could stand on the corner with hers, but my mean streak had run out and was staying in my head as it was supposed to. It was around 9:30 p.m by the time Shelby and I departed.

**The Wolfs P.O.V :**

**"Shut up." was all I could say to the whinny human voice in my head. He never liked having any fun and he used words to big for me. But once I found 'Her', he would go away and leave me to my thoughts. I could feel 'Her' and sometimes I could even hear 'Her' thoughts. But it was never enough to find 'Her' or to satisfy the animalisic part of me. 'She' was always on my mind, always and that little punk in my head knew who 'She' was. He refused to tell me. Good for him in a way, bad for me in many. **

**I ran around alleys, just wondering sometimes, shifting sometimes, using his body so people wouldn't cry wolf in to the night. I was using him when I saw a girl. 5' 5, brown hair to her waste, pretty face. Her arms were full of stuff. She smelled like pumpkin spice and'Her". I knew that if i kept this one around she might lead me to 'Her'. **

**I walked up to her and threw on the charm. I smiled that lighting white flash of a smile. " Whats such a beautiful girl like your self doing out here all alone in the dark." I says winking and grabbing the biggest bag she had. At first she looked like a dear in head lights, but she must of recognized his body. " You scared the Hebe jibes out of me, and Scarlet abandoned me for a warm bed and hot tea." The girl looks at me, study's me. I know the physical different of his body's different when I take over its like some of my strength, build, looks, charisma are transferred.**

**I pretend not to notice and keep conversation going. " Whats with all the stuff?" I ask looking at her. She blushes a strawberry red. " Homecoming." She says simply. I take a chance. " Got a date yet ." She giggles like an idiot. " No, I was going to ask out Ryan, but that would look bad a girl asking a guy." She says like it was as clever as ever. Little did she realize that if it were any other guy he might of told her never mind. She basically said I'm her last resort but fine by me because she was kinda mine.**

**I grab her chin and say " Good, its a date ill pick you up at 9:00 p.m." She nods and waves bye as I watch her walk to her car.**

_Matts P.O.V:_

_I walk in and see Scarlet sitting there reading. I didn't like how she though she could stand up to me. I did what I wanted when I wanted. So why did I dream about her the past two days. Why did I almost ask her to the dance. I was just probably to high. Ether way I was out of my mind when I asked her. " So who was desperate enough to asked you to homecoming." I say trying to act like I could care less. " I'm going with Shelby." She says not removing her eyes from the book. Her cousin chimes in " Change of planes Red, I got asked out last night." _

_" Well then no one." Scarlet says, as if it didn't phase her. "Whats it to ya." She adds finally looking up._

_This is the part I'm talking about. When I think that I got a little to blazed that morning. " I was thinking you'd look nice on my arm that night that's why." I say with a cool calm, crisp, cocky voice. " Never in a million years would I say yes to that bad of a pick up line, but you ovisouly are so desperate I feel sorry. So pick me up at 8:50 p.m. Sharpe cowboy." She says looking back to her book. _

_I think about snapping back but I just sat there and though about if I should kill or thank her._

_That night:_

_I pulled up to her house 1435 Wallaby Lane. It was an old brick house covered in Ivy. It was a beautiful place but it wasn't my style. To Victorian for me. I walked to the door, when usually I just honk. She rushes out of the house not even telling her folks about me. " What was that about?" I ask when were in the car._

_" Were going to be late if we stay here." Was all she says. I looked her up and down and she looked amazing. Her artificially colored purple hair hung in long ringlets, her dress contrasted perfectly. She just looked at me and looked at me, then she made a coughing noise, I realize that I've been staring and not driving. I mumble " Sorry." and pull out of the drive way.'_

_The drive there was filled with some of the most pleasant conversation we'd ever had, silence. When we got there I opened the door for her and walked her in. Many peoples jaws dropped. It was very interesting to see Scarlett and I together I suppose. We hadn't been civil towards each other since freshmen year. _

_I said whats up to some of my friends and she did too. They seemed to like her enough not to be jerks tonight. I asked her to dance, and to my surprise she said " What the hell why not." She was actually pretty cool. We danced for a while, talked, joked around, kissed a little and then after an hour or so Darnell asked me when she went to the bath room " Whats your deal man?". _

_" What do you mean?" I ask, as if I don't know._

_" One minute you hate her, the next shes your date?"_

_" I like how she is, she doesn't fall all over me. Shes a challenge." _

_" Whatever floats your boat man but don't look now but here comes Mr. Oober Nerd." He says pointing to my brother._

_I was surprised he pulled Shelby. I think she was desperate but then again it looks as if hes been beefing up lately. Oh well as long as he keeps the hell away from me i'm good. But he was walking this way with Shelby on his arm, she was practically drooling. If he played his cards right it looked as if he'might get a permanent girl friends. " Hey guys, wheres Scarlet?"Shelby askes looking around._

_" I'm right here." Scarlet say walking up next to me with a bottle of water in her hand._

Scarlet's P.O.V:

I didn't think going to this dance with jerk face would be so fun but Matts not such a bad guy after all, he's almost like how he was when we were kids. Just better looking and taller than me. I was happy to see Shelby got a date I just didn't think it was going to be Alex. Hes a nice guy but not her type. She like guys who had just as much common sense as she did. Alex was smart and quite. Not that he wasn't good looking, he was just more of the world of war craft and avoid the female gender at all cost.

**_The Wolfs P.O.V:_**

**_'Her' Scent was so strong I was practically choking on it . I had to find 'Her' soon because I couldn't take another minute of Shelby's idiotic blabbing. I wasn't the brightest crayon in the box but Shelby was a black compared to me. All I wanted to do was find this girl but Shelby wanted to go see her cousin. So for now I'm playing nice. But not for long._**

**_We go up his brother. There were sitting there talking, living there meaning less lives. When it's brother saw me he gave a look of disgust and pride. Once we got over there we had a almost full sentence out before I smell 'Her'. By the time I realize who she is it's voice start to yell in my head. He try's to take back his body but i'm the stronger of us two now so all he can do is yell. " Alex are you okay." 'She' says laying a hand on my shoulder._**

_**I know its her now. I can feel it and my body surges with her feelings, thoughts, emotions, memories. My head was full of 'Her', it and myself. I can't take it all. I feel like my heads going to exploded. I fall to my knees and grip my head. I could feel 'Her' presents near me. I could hear her voice. " Some one call 911. Help please!" I wouldn't crack. If I did now I may never get back out of its mind. I get up and grab her arm. Then I run outside and I don't stop till i know no ones near us.**_

_**" Alex!? Whats wrong? Do you need an ambulance?" She says, her voice as sweet as a melody." NO." I growl under my breath. I stay still in the same position for a while trying to get it under control. But he won't stop hes mentally attacking me every second I breath. 'She' grabs my face. "Alex if you don't tell me something, i'm going to have to go get you help." 'Her' voice clams it as well as me down. **_

_**I could breath for now. I go to say something but his voice comes out. " SCARLET GO, RUN IT'S NOT SAFE." **_

_**Scarlet looks at me for a minute in horror and I realize why. I was shifting. The blood moon was hitting me with its last night of rays and I had no choice. **_

_**She ran into the parks forest and it took a good 5 minutes for me to fully change and it was amazing to be able to be me again. I followed as much scent as I could but after a while it was pure sound. I could hear her and feel her. **_

_**She was up ahead. Not to far always but just enough to the point where I couldn't quit reach her. She turned around for a moment to look at me and tripped . Her red cloak flows behind her like a graceful ribbon of hope. I could still fulfill the prophecy. A Wolf and a Human will mate under the Blood moon and change the world of mating forever. **_

_**No one quit new who was to fulfill it. Every male wolf when he turns 18 starts to smell his mate and if he can find her and make her his on the blood moon, he is a hero to all. **_

_**As I go to approach her another wolf come out of the shadows. His snow white fur contrasted my night black in such a way it could be memorizing. Scarlet scream " HELP, PLEASE SOME ONE!" **_

_**The white wolf takes the back of her dress in his jaws and throws her upon his back. Then he winks at me and takes off. I knew right away it was Mathew. He want going to ruin my mission. He had already ruined his, but he still clams she ( his mate) wasn't human. He clams she was fairy so when he went to turn her she died. **_

_**Mathew went cold after Meadow died. She was his light and with her gone his one goal became to make a hero out of himself. **_

_**I wasn't going to let him. He had his chance and it was my turn to shine.**_

_**" MATHEW." I growled as I spirited towards him. **_

_**I could hear him whisper lies to Scarlet. Of me being a murder, evil and crazy. I pounced on him from the side. Knocking Scarlet off him in the process.**_

_**"Little brother, heed my warning stop now or I will kill you." He spat out at.**_

_**I didn't heed anything. It was all or nothing. I just rushed over at him and attacked. **_

_**S**_carlet's P.O.V:

I didn't know what was happening. One minute I'm helping Alex the next I'm ruining from a wolf and another one just runs in and takes me. Now they were fighting. The white wolf ( the one that snatched me up) tried to talk to me but I couldn't under stand him. It came out like a mix of a growl and a teenage boys voice hitting puberty.

I got up and tried to run but they both came after me then. Shoving each other along the way.

"Scarlet." The black one yelled my name over and over. We were approaching a clearing in the woods. The white wolf was quicker, while the black one had been left in his dust. The white wolf jumped on me. Knocking me on my back. His eyes full of anger and hate. He growled at me. Then he looked up and howled at the moon.

I though he was going to eat me when I heard a swift swoosh noise. The wolf heard it too, but it was to late. Blood splattered my face and clothes. I look up to see Alex holding an sliver axe. He dropped to his knees, pushed the body off me and then lay-ed on his back and lay-ed there. His breathing was heavy, short and shallow . I took my cloak off and gave it to him. " Thanks." He says. "No problem." I mumble.

It starts to snow. Falling from the sky covering us. He rolls over and brushes some hair and blood out my face. " I think we should probably get home." He whispers.

" You ever gonna tell me what happened?" I ask.

"Yeah, maybe one day." He says helping me up.

He might or might not be a killer but he saved my life so till I find out more I'm going to trust him.

Chapter 2; Beauty and the beast:

Life was great, amazing, wonderful even. Till it happened. I didn't ask for it, nor did I deserve it in my opinion.

I had everything I needed or wanted. Perfect life, family, friends, boyfriend, hair, body, grades. Everything was looking up. Till the spring of 2013. I was walking down the street when a women stooped me, she had bright fiery red hair and a petite frame. I tried to move because we were in front of a bum but she would budge. She stood in front of me, looked at me and said " If you could change one thing about the world for the better, for the sake of those around you what would you change?"

At the time I found it funny, a little odd, but funny. I smiled and said " Nothing, I don't see anything wrong to change."

She started to shake her head and say " Child ignorance may be bliss but shallowness isn't, its cruel. Until you find something to change for the better of your fellow man kind and repent for your cruel ways you will lose every shallow thing you hold dear."

Now I didn't understand what she meant and I still don't completely. All I know is she was right my parents got a divorce, my brother died of an over dose, Mike left me, my grades drooped, my friends though I was a loser and I was diagnosed with stage two brain cancer.

Life sucked. It still does kinda.

At first I got head aches and didn't feel well. Then they started to do chemo therapy, my hair fell out slowly at first long locks of blonde hair missing others still there touching almost my knees. But then it started to come out faster and faster. At some point I had none. It was depressing. I never left my room.

Then I stooped eating. I lost all curves and body mass practically. I looked awful.

I prayed for death and I looked like it was coming at me full swing.

Then about a month ago I saw him.

He was volunteering at the hospital.

He gave me hope.

6'3, black hair, blue eyes, nice tan and smile too.

He had walked in to collect my food tray and to see if i needed anything. I need a slice of him but I just smiled weakly and said " No thank you, I think I should be good for awhile."

He smiles back. His smile though was more meaningful and caring compared to my wishing for death smirk of a smile." Just let me know ok." He says winking and then walking out.

Now if I hadn't been a bald, pale, twig of a person I might of flirted back. But I knew He was just being nice. I was in no way attractive _anymore. _

He came back every day at lest once if not twice. Some times he'd stay awhile and talk to me, read me poetry and sometimes watch a movie on a slow day. He made me see a side of the world I didn't know was there. I felt something, something different when I was with him. I felt like I could make something wonderful happen. But he also showed me the evil side of the world I'd never had with my sheltered life style. The world of crime and horror like gangs, drugs, rape, murder, poverty and food stamps.

He also told me about his life. He lived in a one bed room apartment with his mom and little brother. He juggled the 12th grade, a job at Walmart, volunteering here at the hospital and taking care of his mom and brother Kevin. His mom was a 12 year alcoholic, who couldn't keep a job or raise children. He had a girlfriend but she cheated on him with his best friend. His Dad bounced in and out of there lives and was a pieces of shit when he was with them. He had it rough and I felt bad because I'd always had it easy and never considered anyone else while he considered every one.

Today was a day where he stayed a little longer than normal.

" So Lilly, how have you been feeling lately." He asks looking at me and putting his chin on his knuckles.

" Better." I said and I actually meant it.

His eyes got bright and big like a child's does when they hear something exciting.

" Do you think you'd be up for a walk in the garden one day this week?" He asks sitting up straight.

I think about and I say " If its okay with the Doc then yeah, I'd love to."

He jumps up and huggs me.

" Great!" He says.

I mange to choke out a " I can't breath..."

He jumps away and says "sorry". I think that for a split second he blushes and I do too. But I automatically tell myself to stop. He wasn't romantically interested in me. He was amazing and perfect and I broke mirrors.

I turned and looked at the wall hoping he didn't notice.

" So I gotta get home but I'll see you tomorrow night Lilly." He says slowing walking back words out the door.

" Bye." I say.

About 10 minutes later my Mom walks in. She doesn't visit often, but its more than Dad does, She sits asks how I've been, if I need anything, if I'll ever be normal again and not some ugly freak. Okay she didn't ask the last one but I knew she was thinking it. Then she gives me some clothes and what not, blows me and kiss and say " Chao darling."

When she leaves I whisper " Bon voyage Mommy dearest."

At this point I needed to get a shower, so I paged my nurse Sadie and she helps me to the bath room and stands outside in case I need help.

As I undress I look in the mirror and I realize why Dad hasn't come a lot. I looked like that hobbit thing form lord of the rings, all I need is to start saying my precious precious. You could see almost every bone in my body and I guarantee I was no long a 38C. I wanted to break down and cry but that would be for another night. .

By the time I was clean and dressed, I just wanted to sleep. Somethings became chores after awhile.

The next day Doc came in to talk to me about the walk. He was in his late 30, salt and pepper hair and a goti. He told every one to call him Doc because he liked the sound of hearing it. He was nice and a very good doctor but a lil self absorbed. Like when he'd look in to the stainless steel door and get lost in his reflection.

" So Lilith, " He starts to say before correct him. " Lilly." I'd gone by Lilith my whole life and then Stan called me Lilly and I let him. It had a nice ring coming out of Stan's mouth. Pleasant and light, pretty. Doc looked surprised at the correction but didn't mention it he just cleared his throat and continued on his speech.

"Lilly, Stan told me you might be feeling up for a walk in the garden today?"

" Yes, I've been feeling quite good recently, well as good as a chemo patient can anyway." I say looking up at him giving him a pathetic smile.

" I suppose you could go but you'll have to be wheeled around most of the time due to your unstable condition. Also I'll notify your parents on how you've been feeling better." He Says turning around to walk out of the room.

My heart sank, last time he told them I was better they moved me back home and they expected everything to be the same. Little did they know feeling a lil better didn't mean I was cured.

Mom had made a giant meal and invited Mike over. Big mistake considering no one had seen me without hair yet other than the hospital and Mom. She bought a wig, it was a dark black bob. Like her hair cut. It looked bad especially when I ripped it off and threw it at Mike. I forget what he'd said to me before but I think it had to do with Anorexia. I was shipped back here the next morning.

Dad couldn't handle another embarrassment like there divorce or his first born son being a druggie. Dad found a younger women and moved on. But Mom being the phyco she is wouldn't let it go and showed up to his work. Dad hasn't talked or seen either of us since. He still pays the bills and everything but its like hes a ghost. I was no longer Daddy's little princess. I'd lost my long flowing locks and he lost his image. He'd do anything to save a little face.

Stan agreed to push me around the garden in the wheel chair. To be honest he more than agreed he refused to let me outside without one.

" You enjoying the fresh air?" He asks smiling down at me and stooping at the roses. He'd smell a flower and then touch the petals.

" Yes! Its amazing out here Stan." I say looking around.

The hospital had really went all out on this. There was rows on rows of every flower possible. It look wild yet beautiful, different but stunning.

" I love roses, they bring the beauty of the world out. But not as much as you Lilly." He says picking the brightest rose, carefully making sure there were no thorns and handing it to me.

It was the sweetest thing a guys every truly ever said to me. I could of cried but I just smiled, blushed and said " Thank you."

It wasn't like me to be shy but something about him just him made me want to die in the best of ways.

The next day Doc came in to talk to me about the walk. He was in his late 30, salt and pepper hair and a goti. He told every one to call him Doc because he liked the sound of hearing it. He was nice and a very good doctor but a lil self absorbed. Like when he'd look in to the stainless steel door and get lost in his reflection.

" So Lilith, " He starts to say before correct him. " Lilly." I'd gone by Lilith my whole life and then Stan called me Lilly and I let him. It had a nice ring coming out of Stan's mouth. Pleasant and light, pretty. Doc looked surprised at the correction but didn't mention it he just cleared his throat and continued on his speech.

"Lilly, Stan told me you might be feeling up for a walk in the garden today?"

" Yes, I've been feeling quite good recently, well as good as a chemo patient can anyway." I say looking up at him giving him a pathetic smile.

" I suppose you could go but you'll have to be wheeled around most of the time due to your unstable condition. Also I'll notify your parents on how you've been feeling better." He Says turning around to walk out of the room.

My heart sank, last time he told them I was better they moved me back home and they expected everything to be the same. Little did they know feeling a lil better didn't mean I was cured.

Mom had made a giant meal and invited Mike over. Big mistake considering no one had seen me without hair yet other than the hospital and Mom. She bought a wig, it was a dark black bob. Like her hair cut. It looked bad especially when I ripped it off and threw it at Mike. I forget what he'd said to me before but I think it had to do with Anorexia. I was shipped back here the next morning.

Dad couldn't handle another embarrassment like there divorce or his first born son being a druggie. Dad found a younger women and moved on. But Mom being the phyco she is wouldn't let it go and showed up to his work. Dad hasn't talked or seen either of us since. He still pays the bills and everything but its like hes a ghost. I was no longer Daddy's little princess. I'd lost my long flowing locks and he lost his image. He'd do anything to save a little face.

Stan agreed to push me around the garden in the wheel chair. To be honest he more than agreed he refused to let me outside without one.

" You enjoying the fresh air?" He asks smiling down at me and stooping at the roses. He'd smell a flower and then touch the petals.

" Yes! Its amazing out here Stan." I say looking around.

The hospital had really went all out on this. There was rows on rows of every flower possible. It look wild yet beautiful, different but stunning.

" I love roses, they bring the beauty of the world out. But not as much as you Lilly." He says picking the brightest rose, carefully making sure there were no thorns and handing it to me.

It was the sweetest thing a guys every truly ever said to me. I could of cried but I just smiled, blushed and said " Thank you."

It wasn't like me to be shy but something about him just him made me want to die in the best of ways.

The air was nice. Warm but not hot and humid. Stan and I spent the next 3 hours talking about everything under the sun just as we always do but this time we started a new topic. A topic I didn't think we'd talk about ever.

" Are you scared?" He asks sitting on a bench next to me. Looking me dead in the face. I hated that. I hated people looking at me for too long it makes me think there judging me but I knew Stan never would so It wasn't so bad.

" Yes." I says not hesitating. I knew I was. I knew I was scared. Any day now I could be gone. But at the same time I welcome it. I was sick and tired of being sick and tired.

" I want to be normal again Stan. I want to run, swim, jump, skip, dance on the beach, swing on a tree swing, eat junk food, kiss a boy again, look pretty, help someone, make a difference. I want to do everything I took for granted when I was normal." I say look at the sky.

Stan takes my small boney hand in his large one and waits a moment before speaking.

" You can make a difference Lilly. You help someone. You can help me." He says and he grabs my face lightly with his free hand to kiss me.

It was light, sweet and innoce. Nothing like when me and Mike would kiss. This, this has emotion, passion, feeling, warmth. Everything I had always craved in a matter of seconds. That's what it was to a light quick kiss but if I has been standing I would of fallen to my knees because of that kiss.

We sat there hand and hand knowing that we still had a long way to go but that didn't matter because we had each other. I knew that I would never be the old me again and I liked that. I liked the idea of starting over being better even if it was for a few days, weeks or months.

" You know I could die tomorrow right?" I say.

" I know and I'm okay with that it just makes the time we have now more meaningful and precious." He says holding my hand a lil tighter.

" Can we eat ice cream after we go inside?" I ask.

Stan smiles that sexy smile of his and agrees.

" Strawberry or Chocolate?" He asks standing up and taking me with him.

I couldn't help but giggle and blush while I'm in his arms.

This would be my happy ever after even if it wasnt long it was amazing and wonderful.

Chapter 3; Alice in wonderland:

"This is such apple sauce * a fancy way of saying bullshit* and you know it!" I scream in my Step-fathers face.

He laughs at me. Right in my face. I snap.

I growl and try to go at him but he knew it was coming and grabbed my arm. I try to pull away but he pulls tigher. I knew there would be dark purple bruises on my cream colored skin.

" LET GO OF ME!" I hissed in his face.

" Alice listen to me this is better for every one." He says his voice sound honey sweet I but could sense the venom lurking underneath.

I knew what he meant it would be better for him and his new toy.

I was to old now, too out of control, no fun, too damaged for his liking anymore.

But she wasn't she was young, innocent, pure, naive.

I had been used, abusied, tormented. I was nothing more than something in a toy box. A play thing, slave girl, servant, step daughter

When I was younger I was sweeter, nicer, not damaged. Back when my father was alive and well. Before my mother married Howard, before I went to wonderland. when it was just a story, a far away dream. ... ..

The colors here were bright and wonderful unlike back home. But now they fade in the more I come and visit, which is a lot lately.

I've noticed how my friends have aged some as well. The _Hatte_r's fire red hair has streaks of orange running in it now. I'm guessing that's the equivalent of gray in ones hair for him. His eyes aren't filled with quiet as much mischief as before and have been replaced with a wise almost thoughtful stare. This scared me to no end because as we all know the Hatter is a mischief person and if his mischief leaves but will we be left with? The_ Kat_ hadn't changed much still keeping his cheeky grin but hes not as nimble as he once was. Sometimes I can even tell where hes about to appear! Although I don't dare say so, fearing him feel angry. _W. Queen_ looks as young as me but before she looked to be 16. I'm 22. The _rabbit_, oh the _rabbit_. He has stooped his visits to my world altogether, he can't handle the hole anymore. To dark, long and small.

Athlough my friends have aged and changed the R. Queen hasn't. Its quiet annyoing to see her Cards carring her around the valley. She look to be the same evil women I met when I was young. Her head huge from her vain complex!

I can't stand being home anymore with that wicked man. He's getting a award for being so kind. Haha. Give me a break. He's marrying me off to some aristocrats son he works with, gag! I'd rather be stuffed like a pig and be served for dinner. Than be some rich little snobs house wife, being bare foot and pregnant isn't me idea of life.

" I will not! WILL NOT! Marry that prick." I scream in my step fathers face. He was done being nice. He grabs me by the hair and drags me down stairs. " Listen to me you ungrateful child! You will marry him weather you like it or not." He hisses in my face. I spit in his screaming at the top if my lungs hoping his precious Natalie would hear and come running. He didn't want her to be scared of him yet so if she saw he'd stop. I smirked to myself I could hear foot steps. The little blue eyed brunet that stood in front of me look scared, shocked and sad. " DDDaa...ddy what are you dddooing?" She studers close to tears. He looked up and gave her a sad smile. " Nothing angle go back to bed I'll come and tuck you in once I finish with Alice." he says. She starts to shake her head "NO! I want you to NOW!" she demands. She wouldn't last long. he didn't like them spoiled. He gave on to her wishes and left me there. I would be gone when he got back. I'd be in wonderland.

I slowly made my way to Wonderland through the rain and mud.

Once I got there I took the short path to the tea house. I though the Hatter might be there. I hope so because there's a jash on my head that needs his expertise with stitching. As I walked through the forest I noticed how sad the trees look. Almost sickly. They didn't bare pretty fruit or flowers like they should this time of year. They just had gnarled twisted branches that looked poisoned with evil. Something wasn't right in Wonder land.

I tried to not think about it as I came to the clearing where the tea house usually is.

I dropped to my knees and cried. It was gone. Burned to the ground. The smell of Chi and pettie fours wen through my nose. I sat there for at least what seemed years but was only mintues. I finally got up to search the ruin for somthing, anything.

I wanted to die. Kill me now. Yes you there reading this reach through the words and break my neck.

I found the _Hatter_. He was long gone.

He had a sword through his heart and his hat gone.

The Red Queen had crossed the line! She can make fun of me threaten me all day long. Do want she wants to me but no one, NO ONE hurts my _Hatter!_

I ripped the sword from his body and threw it to the ground then I took him under neath BamBinga tree to wait till I came back to him with the hat.

He deserved a proper burial and he would get just that and then some.

I snatched the sword from the ruble and made my way to Red Heart Kingdom.

I walked, ran, jumped, skipped, swam my way there and no matter what I didn't stop. Never not when I was attacked my Frufle birds or when the thronwisles caught my dress. Not even when the good people of the White Kingdom asked me to stop.

I was wet, dirty and extremely pissed off as I walked into the _Red Queens _castle. The card guards didn't notice me till it was too late. The sword my drawn through them.

I made my way through the frivolous place. Frilly, red stuff hanging from the walls and ugly heart tile decorated the halls.

I found the gold double doors that lead to the thrown room of the _Red Queen. _

There she sat with her big head on her golden thrown being fed cherry tarts and being told

" Your so beautiful miss."

" Such a lovely dress you have on."

" You have such amazing features and a pretty figure."

I wasted no time running my blade through her heart. As I did they all cheered. Loud to loud.

I woke up.

My step father was slumped over in a pile of his own blood and I had a kitchen knife in my hand.

Crap.


End file.
